


Танец мотылька

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodplay, M/M, Urethral Play, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё в предупреждениях. Такасуги - вампир, Хиджикате не повезло. Или повезло, это как посмотреть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танец мотылька

Зубы проткнули кожу легко, как иголка протыкает ткань, вошли в мягкую тёплую плоть и достигли артерии. В рот хлынула горячая вкусная кровь. Такасуги прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ощущениями, смакуя насыщенный яркий вкус.   
Человек слабо застонал и пошевелился – Такасуги не глядя надавил на его плечо, удерживая на месте. Другую руку он завел ему под затылок и схватил за волосы, вынуждая повернуть голову. Человек снова задёргался, брыкаясь, стремясь отодвинуться – эти жалкие попытки не стоили внимания. Кровь прокатывалась по горлу восхитительным свежим потоком, наполняя живительным теплом и силой. Чужой пульс бился в висках, отдавался во всём теле, и сердце Такасуги билось в том же ритме.   
Когда пульс начал слабеть, он остановился. Отодвинулся, облизнул губы и наконец посмотрел на свою жертву.

Он был молодой и хорошо сложённый. И очень глупый, раз вздумал голосовать на трассе в такую ночь. Такасуги глянул в зеркало заднего вида, но там была только пустая дорога – ни одной машины в пределах видимости. Тогда он сбросил скорость и свернул на обочину.  
– Привет. До Осаки не подбросите?  
Человек – темноволосый парень лет двадцати – наклонился к окну и улыбнулся.   
Не широкой бессмысленной улыбкой во все тридцать два и не фальшивой тонкой улыбкой, не задевающей глаз – коротко блеснули белые зубы, в глазах вспыхнули весёлые искры – Такасуги давно не видел таких улыбок.  
– До Осаки я не еду, но немного подвезти могу.  
– Идёт.  
Он забрался в машину, кинул спортивную сумку на заднее сиденье и повернулся к Такасуги всё с той же белозубой улыбкой.  
– Хиджиката.  
– Такасуги.  
Он был красивый.  
Такасуги снова набрал скорость, незаметно косясь на Хиджикату, на чёткий профиль, взъерошенные волосы, белую полоску кожи в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки. Останавливаясь рядом с голосующим, он собирался затащить его в машину, выпить досуха и бросить в придорожных кустах – как делал много раз до этого. Планы пришлось менять на ходу.  
– А ты не робкого десятка, – сказал он с лёгкой насмешкой. – Путешествовать в Обон не каждый решится.  
Хиджиката фыркнул.  
– Сколько иду, а ни одного призрака не видел, – он помолчал и добавил: – Бояться нужно живых, не мёртвых.  
Тогда Такасуги промолчал.

Сейчас он наклонился к уху Хиджикаты и шепнул, интимно понизив голос:  
– Ну как, всё ещё считаешь, что живые опаснее мёртвых?  
Хиджиката ничего не сказал, только отвернулся, вжимаясь щекой в подушку. Он и не мог ответить: широкая и плотная лента перетягивала его рот, придавливая язык и не позволяя свести челюсти. Оскаленные белые зубы красиво контрастировали с чёрной тканью.  
Такасуги любил красивое: красивые вещи, красивых женщин – красивых мужчин он тоже любил. Потому и не убил Хиджикату там, на дороге – хорошее вино не выпивают залпом.  
Такасуги прихватил мочку уха губами, лизнул кожу, поцеловал Хиджикату в скулу, наслаждаясь теплом, движением, эмоциями – всем тем, чего у живых было так много. Провёл пальцем по нижней губе, блестящей от слюны – Хиджиката задёргался, силясь избежать прикосновений, но бесполезно. Его руки были заведены за голову и прикованы наручниками к изголовью кровати, кожа под стальными браслетами уже покраснела.   
– Не сопротивляйся, – сказал ему Такасуги. – Ничего не добьёшься, только сотрёшь руки в кровь.  
Хиджиката упрямо дёргался, пытаясь сбросить его с себя. Такасуги улыбнулся, взял его за подбородок и поцеловал в беспомощно открытый рот. Укусил нижнюю губу, замер, смакуя привкус крови на языке – Хиджиката пытался податься назад, вжаться в подушку, потом просто зажмурился. Такасуги наблюдал за ним, наслаждаясь выражением бессильной злости и отвращения на его лице. Такие сильные, чистые эмоции без нотки фальши – они были почти так же вкусны как кровь.   
Спешить не хотелось, но ночь не была бесконечной, поэтому Такасуги зализал ранки на губах Хиджикаты и отстранился. Прежде чем приступать к основному блюду, нужно было сделать кое-что ещё.

– А это точно удобно? – спросил Хиджиката, когда они свернули на подъездную дорожку.   
– Никаких проблем. Я не смогу спать спокойно, если высажу тебя посреди безлюдной трассы. Продолжишь путь утром.  
– Ты такой суеверный.  
«А ты такой беззаботный», подумал Такасуги.   
В прихожей Хиджиката оглянулся и присвистнул.  
– Ничего себе, дом в традиционном стиле! Я такие только по телевизору видел.   
Он обернулся через плечо, снова улыбнулся:  
– А в спальне у тебя футоны, да?  
От этой улыбки дёргалось что-то под кожей, за костями – внутри. Будь Такасуги человеком, его рот сейчас наполнился бы слюной.   
– Не волнуйся, в спальне у меня европейская кровать.  
– Удобная?  
Хиджиката смотрел открыто и прямо, и намёк в его голосе был откровенным и неприкрытым.  
– Скоро узнаешь, – также откровенно ответил Такасуги.  
Разувшись, они прошли в комнаты, он шёл впереди и чувствовал неотрывный взгляд Хиджикаты – Такасуги был уверен, что тот пялится на его задницу. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно.   
– Ого, красиво.  
Хиджиката разглядывал гостиную: драпировки на стенах, подушки на полу, низкий диван, многочисленные светильники.  
– Располагайся.  
Такасуги со спичками в руках переходил от одной курильницы к другой.  
– Значит, дом у тебя традиционный, спальня европейская, а гостиная в восточном стиле?  
– Люблю разнообразие.  
Хиджиката тронул изящный абажур одного из светильников – тот закачался, и по тускло освещённым стенам заплясали силуэты бабочек.  
– Ты наверное много путешествуешь.  
– Как и ты.  
Хиджиката засмеялся.  
– Но не автостопом же  
Комната тонула в тенях, от курильниц тянулся прозрачный, приторно-сладкий дым. Такасуги разлил по бокалам подогретое вино, протянул один Хиджикате.  
– Выпей. Хорошо согревает и горячит кровь.  
В полутьме глаза Хиджикаты блестели ярко и соблазнительно. Он взял бокал, скользнув тёплыми пальцами по ледяной руке Такасуги.  
– Кому здесь нужно согреться, так это тебе.  
Такасуги улыбнулся и молча пригубил вино. Он собирался выждать, но Хиджиката вдруг потянулся к нему и порывисто прижался губами к губам, просунул язык в рот, целуя не слишком умело, но напористо. Слишком энергичный, слишком искренний – от этого вело почти так же как от крови. Такасуги придержал его за подбородок, перехватывая инициативу, смягчая поцелуй, потом отстранился, облизнул губы, смакуя вкус вина и жизни – вкус человека.  
Хиджиката откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза.  
– На самом деле, – сказал он тихо, – я не из тех, кто вот так… с первым встречным.  
Такасуги опёрся на спинку локтем, внимательно его разглядывая. Голод дёргал за нервные окончания, заставлял пальцы мелко вздрагивать от нетерпения. Можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться, привлечь к себе, зарыться лицом в шею, почувствовать ток живой крови. Такасуги не спешил.  
– Просто… – Хиджиката повернулся к нему и сказал серьёзно, без улыбки: – Ты мне понравился.  
Он моргнул, потом потёр лоб.  
– Так спать хочется…  
– Ты мне тоже, – честно сказал Такасуги. – Поэтому ты до сих пор жив.  
Хиджиката вскинулся было, но тут же снова повалился на диван. Взгляд у него поплыл, губы приоткрылись. Такасуги придвинулся к нему, положил ладонь на шею, слегка сдавил.  
– Но это ненадолго.  
Если Хиджиката и понял его, то среагировать уже не мог. Густые чёрные ресницы медленно опустились, скрывая лихорадочный блеск глаз – через секунду он спал.

Такасуги достал из тайника в стене тяжёлый, украшенный золотом и драгоценными камнями ларец и поставил на низкий столик рядом с ночником. Потом подтащил столик к кровати – ночник покачнулся, заставив золотых бабочек вновь заплясать по стенам. Такасуги сел на кровать, поднял крышку ларца и окинул содержимое беглым взглядом, убедившись, что всё необходимое на месте. На этом с приготовлениями было покончено.  
Он перекинул ногу через бёдра Хиджикаты, уселся на нём верхом и ласково улыбнулся.  
– Ну как, моя кровать достаточно удобна?  
Тот ожёг его яростным взглядом.   
– Ты можешь не верить, – сказал ему Такасуги, – но тебе понравится.  
Он взялся за воротник рубашки Хиджикаты и рванул в разные стороны. Затрещала ткань, брызнули пуговицы – Такасуги разорвал рукава, чтобы не возиться с наручниками, бросил лоскуты ткани на пол и облизнулся. Как и ожидалось – Хиджиката был прекрасно сложён. Сильное, поджарое тело, крепкие мускулы, гладкая, золотистая от загара кожа.   
Теперь, когда чужая кровь бежала по венам, согревая тело и заставляя сердце биться, возбуждение стало настоящим, физическим. Он повёл плечами, выскальзывая из халата – прохладный шёлк стёк к поясу, приятно скользя по разгорячённой коже. Такасуги плавно опустился на Хиджикату, прижался к его голой груди, прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь возможностью чувствовать. Чувствовать радость и возбуждение, удовольствие от трения кожи о кожу – чувствовать себя живым.   
Для начала он лизнул Хиджикату в шею, провёл языком по влажной коже, дёрнувшемуся кадыку, спустился ниже, вылизал ямку под горлом, коснулся губами ключицы… и укусил. Хиджиката еле слышно охнул, а он глотнул крови, высвободил клыки и снова вцепился в ключицу – рядом с первым укусом. Он избегал крупных вен и артерий: ранки были неглубокие, и кровь стекала из них тонкими струйками. Такасуги собирал её языком, вычерчивал алые круги на коже, развлекаясь. Одновременно с этим он трогал Хиджикату везде, куда мог дотянуться: проводил ладонями по выступившим рёбрам, по напрягшимся мышцам брюшного пресса, тёрся возбуждённым членом о его пах. Время от времени он поднимал взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Хиджикаты, но тот отвернулся, мучительно выгнув шею, зарывшись лицом в подушку, чёлка упала ему на глаза, скрывая их выражение. Что ж, Такасуги и так мог чувствовать, как бешено бьётся его сердце, как учащается дыхание, как его кровь становится всё горячее. Укусы вампира могли дарить не только боль, но и удовольствие.  
Вдоволь наигравшись, Такасуги спустился чуть ниже и обхватил губами сосок. Покатал его во рту, тронул языком. Хиджиката сдавленно промычал что-то – наверняка ругательства. Такасуги хмыкнул и прикусил сосок – не клыками, просто прижав его довольно чувствительно – Хиджиката вздрогнул. Правой рукой Такасуги нащупал второй сосок, горячий и уже твёрдый, потёр между пальцев и ущипнул – Хиджикату как будто током прошило.   
Каждое его движение, каждое сокращение мышц отдавалось в теле вспышкой удовольствия. Такасуги устроился поудобнее и продолжил.   
Левый сосок он теребил пальцами, то ласково поглаживая, то сжимая до боли, а в правый вцепился губами и начал сосать, пуская в ход то язык, то зубы. Когда ему надоело, он отодвинулся и посмотрел, что получилось: Хиджиката тяжело дышал, его кожа покрылась потом и красиво блестела в тусклом свете ночника. Соски казались чёрными: они набухли, увеличились в размерах и соблазнительно торчали. Такасуги наклонился к правому, поцеловал почти нежно, а потом раскрыл рот шире и впился клыками в кожу вокруг соска. Хиджиката глухо вскрикнул, но этот звук донёсся словно издалека, неважный, не имеющий значения.   
Крови было много, она вливалась в горло, прокатывалась по пищеводу, растекаясь по телу, даря временную, ненастоящую, но такую яркую жизнь. Такасуги оторвался от раны, задыхаясь. Сердце колотилось, как будто он не напился человеческой крови, а сам стал человеком.   
Он слишком давно не развлекался вот так. В современном мире существование вампира было одновременно очень простым и очень опасным. Человеческая жизнь стоила так мало, что можно было увлечься, потерять голову от безнаказанности – Такасуги себе такого не позволял. Обычно он выбирал какого-нибудь бродягу, быстро выпивая его кровь и избавляясь от тела. Ещё он заводил романы и случайные знакомства, чтобы, затуманив разум человека, сделать два-три глотка и уйти, залечив рану. Но сегодня был Обон, сегодня он был вправе делать всё, что захочет.

Такасуги взялся за ремень джинсов Хиджикаты, расстегнул пуговицу, дёрнул за молнию и стащил их с бёдер. Узкие штанины снимались с трудом – можно было просто разорвать ткань, но Такасуги не делал этого, намеренно тянул время. Наконец он снял джинсы вместе с носками, кинул на пол и только тогда посмотрел на Хиджикату.   
Обнажённый, со связанными руками, с румянцем на щеках, с возбуждённо торчащим членом – он был прекрасен. Вкуснейшее блюдо, идеальная жертва. Хотелось накинуться на него, иссушить, поглотить, выжать из него всю жизнь до крупицы, каждый вдох, каждую каплю крови.   
Такасуги прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая дыхание. Не следовало спешить.  
Следы укусов вокруг потемневшего воспалённого соска выглядели привлекательно. Он наклонился и тщательно вылизал их, собирая выступающую кровь. Потом придержал Хиджикату за рёбра и начал покрывать поцелуями его кожу, медленно спускаясь от груди к животу. Пупок он тоже царапнул клыками, подождал, пока тот наполнится кровью до краёв, и выпил её, как из бокала. Потом спустился ниже, легонько прикусывая тонкую кожу, не раня, но оставляя следы зубов, метя её, сантиметр за сантиметром. Хиджиката глухо стонал, его сердце гулко стучало, отдаваясь в ушах, отдаваясь под рёбрами – билось прямо в ладонях. Член подрагивал, на головке появилась крупная капля смазки – ещё немного, и он готов был кончить.   
Такасуги остановился.  
Хиджиката посмотрел на него невидящим взглядом – зрачки расширились, затопив яркую радужку. Он потерялся в ощущениях, в удовольствии, и вряд ли понимал, что происходит, просто хотел кончить.  
– Не так быстро, – мягко сказал ему Такасуги.  
Он потянулся к ларцу, порылся в нём и выбрал длинный, узкий стержень. К низу он заужался, а его наконечник венчал крупный серебряный шарик, к которому крепился крохотный колокольчик. Такасуги покрутил стержень между пальцев – колокольчик мелодично зазвенел. Хиджиката повернул голову на звук, но в его взгляде не было и тени мысли.   
Такасуги это не очень нравилось, он любил, когда жертвы понимали, что происходит, но прямо сейчас был слишком возбуждён, чтобы беспокоиться из-за этого. «В следующий раз сделаю всё по-другому», сказал он себе и тут же нахмурился. Какой ещё следующий раз, он ведь собирался убить человека, прежде чем взойдёт солнце.  
Тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать ненужные мысли, он тщательно облизал стержень, потом обхватил влажный от смазки член Хиджикаты и надавил большим пальцем на головку, чтобы немного расширить узкую дырочку урерты. Хиджиката вскинул бёдра, толкаясь в его кулак, требуя большего; пришлось сесть на его ноги, фиксируя в одном положении. Когда узкий конец стержня вошёл в урерту, Хиджиката замер, напрягшись, даже не дыша, а когда Такасуги начал медленно проталкивать его вглубь, вздрогнул всем телом. Колокольчик звякнул, Такасуги прижал его пальцем и, ни на что больше не обращая внимания, продолжил вводить стержень в урерту. Идеально гладкий, он входил туго, но плавно, и Такасуги не остановился, пока не ввёл его до упора, так что из головки торчал только шарик с колокольчиком.   
– Вот так, – он тронул колокольчик пальцем, и тот зазвенел.  
Хиджиката дышал тяжело, как загнанное животное, мокрая от пота грудь ходила ходуном, мышцы живота судорожно сокращались. Такасуги развлечения ради погладил головку, и он выгнулся, застонал громко и отчаянно. Дольше тянуть не имело смысла.

Стеклянный флакон с маслом не был холодным, но Такасуги всё равно покатал его в руках, согревая. Чужая кровь наполняла теплом и жизнью, вызывая что-то вроде эйфории. Хотелось ещё больше тепла – во всём.   
Он вылил на ладонь треть масла из флакона, потом заставил Хиджикату развести ноги и провёл пальцами между вздрагивающих ягодиц. В воздухе поплыл терпкий аромат сандала. Такасуги раздвинул ягодицы и вставил палец в сжатое анальное отверстие. Хиджиката снова вскрикнул, забился, пытаясь отодвинуться – пришлось подхватить его за ногу, удерживая и одновременно вынуждая раскрыться ещё больше.   
Такасуги растягивал его неторопливо, массируя напряжённые мышцы. Тёплое масло обволакивало, помогая расслабиться, от запаха сандала кружилась голова, силуэты бабочек медленно покачивались на стенах, на белых простынях, на теле Хиджикаты, сплетаясь в тёмное кружево. Такасуги наклонил флакон, позволяя маслу тягучей струйкой пролиться на мошонку и пах Хиджикаты, тот протяжно застонал, но остался лежать спокойно, больше не пытаясь отстраниться. Тогда Такасуги закинул его ногу себе на плечо, собрал масло в горсть и просунул в него сразу три пальца.   
Теперь Хиджиката стонал без перерыва, мотая головой, ёрзая по кровати. Такасуги нащупал простату, погладил масляными пальцами – Хиджиката упёрся затылком в подушку, глаза у него закатывались. Такасуги с удовольствием помучил бы его ещё немного, но и сам уже был на грани. Он вытащил пальцы, взял вторую подушку и подложил её Хиджикате под бёдра. Теперь, когда они оба устроились с удобством, можно было начинать.   
Член вошёл в горячее, тугое, и Такасуги замер, жмурясь. Ощущения нахлынули разом, слишком острые и сильные – Хиджиката оказался таким узким, обхватил его изнутри, словно в кулаке сжал. Такасуги едва не кончил тут же, как подросток. Он бездумно закусил губу и понял, что прокусил её, только почувствовав слабый вкус собственной крови во рту. Это немного привело его в чувство.  
Он подхватил Хиджикату под ягодицы, немного приподнял и начал двигаться неглубокими толчками. Колокольчик звенел, кровь стучала в одном ритме с чужим пульсом, бабочки мельтешили перед глазами. Хотелось быстрее, быстрее и резче, но он сдерживался. Это было нелегко, учитывая, что Хиджиката стонал в такт его движениям и подавался навстречу – покорный, жаркий, согласный на всё.   
Такасуги сдерживался до тех пор, пока не вошёл полностью, упёршись мошонкой в промежность Хиджикаты. Теперь можно было отпустить себя.  
Он поцеловал Хиджикату под коленом, потом прикусил зубами нежную кожу, глотнул крови. Туман перед глазами немного рассеялся, и тогда он подался назад и почти сразу – вперёд. И снова назад-вперёд, сначала рвано, то замедляясь, то убыстряясь, пока не смог поймать нужный, единственно верный ритм. Член двигался свободнее, скользил по маслу, задевая простату, вырывая у Хиджикаты короткие хриплые вскрики. С каждым толчком он вздрагивал, его член вздрагивал тоже, и колокольчик тонко звякал – этот звон вёл Такасуги сквозь марево возбуждения словно вызов. Хотелось, чтобы он звенел ещё чаще, чтобы Хиджиката кричал ещё громче, хотелось ещё больше… всего.  
Не прекращая размашисто вбиваться в Хиджикату, Такасуги наклонился, согнулся чуть ли не пополам и обхватил его член ртом. Вот теперь Хиджиката закричал по-настоящему, а Такасуги облизал головку, потом подцепил зубами колокольчик и потащил на себя. Стержень медленно двинулся наружу – Хиджиката заскулил – Такасуги выждал и надавил на шарик, вдвигая стержень обратно.   
Хиджиката замер, распахнув глаза, разинув рот в безмолвном крике, его сердце стукнуло особенно громко; Такасуги сглотнул, чувствуя, что ещё немного и взорвётся – терпеть это дольше было невозможно.  
Он взялся за колокольчик пальцами, выждал секунду и молниеносно выдернул иголку. Хиджиката заорал и кончил. Сперма выплеснулась ему на живот, а сам он выгнулся, упираясь в кровать пятками и затылком – черты его лица исказились, на шее вздулись вены, все мышцы напряглись, и он так сжался внутри – резко, сильно, правильно, что Такасуги кончил тоже.  
Перед глазами потемнело, как будто свет внезапно погас, все органы чувств отключились, осталось только биение чужого сердца, ток чужой крови, хрип чужого дыхания. Такасуги вскрикнул и повалился на Хиджикату ничком.

Прошло какое-то время – полминуты, не меньше – прежде чем он пришёл в себя. Заморгал, прогоняя алую пелену перед глазами, повернул голову. Сердце Хиджикаты билось прямо под щекой – быстрые неровные удары. Хотелось накрыть его ладонью, мягко сжать, успокоить. Хотелось… чего-то ещё. Такасуги сполз с Хиджикаты, опёрся на локоть и оглядел его всего: дрожащие мокрые ресницы, припухшие губы, разводы крови на коже, вздымающаяся грудь, сокращающиеся мышцы живота, безвольно раскинутые ноги. Сейчас, в конце ночи, он был ещё красивее, чем в её начале.  
Такасуги стащил с него кляп и впился в приоткрытый рот поцелуем, таким же жадным как укус. Почувствовал кровь – наверное, плотная повязка поранила уголки рта – и протолкнул язык глубже. Хиджиката был в полуобмороке и никак не реагировал, но это не имело значения. Хотелось получить от него каждую крупицу удовольствия.   
Ненадолго прервав поцелуй, Такасуги взялся за цепочку наручников, разорвал её одним движением и поднёс запястья Хиджикаты ко рту. Сдвинул браслеты, провёл языком по стёртой коже. Хотелось выпить каждую каплю его крови.   
Хотелось сделать как можно больше – напоследок.  
Он подхватил Хиджикату под плечи, разворачивая к себе, склонился к нему и снова поцеловал. Ночь была прекрасна, но подошла к концу, и он чувствовал нечто вроде сожаления.   
Губы Хиджикаты слегка шевельнулись, застав Такасуги врасплох. Горячий язык коснулся его языка, обвился вокруг. Воспользовавшись замешательством Такасуги, Хиджиката вытолкнул его язык изо рта, поцеловал сам, прижался к губам губами. Вряд ли он осознавал, что происходит, просто реагировал, но это было похоже на их первый поцелуй, как будто он снова стал самим собой.   
Несколько коротких, непозволительно затянувшихся мгновений они целовались, а потом Такасуги отшатнулся. Губы стали горячими от прилившей крови. Если бы не это, он бы решил, что ему всё привиделось – Хиджиката лежал неподвижно, с закрытыми глазами, дыша беззвучно, словно во сне.   
Такасуги огляделся. Жёлтые бабочки прервали свой танец, замерли на стенах, неподвижные и мёртвые, тонкий аромат сандала не ощущался даже вампирским обонянием, остались только густые, удушливые запахи секса и крови.   
На какое-то время он словно выпал из реальности, и теперь она навалилась на него всей тяжестью. Он ощущал движение солнца за горизонтом – до конца ночи осталось чуть больше часа, нужно было спешить. Нужно было избавиться от тела, привести себя в порядок, включить систему безопасности: подготовиться к дневному сну. Ничего из этого делать не хотелось.   
Такасуги и сам не понимал, что с ним творится. Почему после такого роскошного пиршества он чувствует раздражение, и недовольство, и неудовлетворённость. Он с силой провёл ладонью по лицу, прогоняя откуда-то взявшуюся неуверенность, и наклонился к Хиджикате. Взглянул на него ещё раз, потом взял за подбородок и повернул его голову на бок – чтобы не видеть лица. Потом лизнул его в шею, закрыл глаза и укусил.   
Клыки вошли точно в ранки от первого укуса, рот мгновенно наполнился кровью. Он делал глоток за глотком, чувствуя, как сердце человека бьётся всё медленнее и тише. Такасуги давно насытился – во всех смыслах – сейчас он пил кровь не ради утоления голода. Сейчас он пил кровь, чтобы убить.   
Это было неприятно. Это никогда не было приятно, но сейчас – особенно. Грязная работа, вынужденная мера, бессмысленная трата превосходной вкусной крови.   
– Убьёшь меня?  
Такасуги замер, потом оторвался от раны и посмотрел на Хиджикату. В полумраке тот выглядел бледным, как восковая статуя – черты лица заострились, под глазами залегли тени. Ему уже немного осталось. Тем досаднее было, что он пришёл в себя – ведь мог бы умереть в блаженном неведении.   
Такасуги подумал о том, чтобы снова его загипнотизировать, и тут же отбросил эту трусливую мысль.  
– Убью, – сказал он честно.  
Хиджиката улыбнулся. Совсем не так как улыбался в начале ночи. Такасуги и выбрал-то его из-за этой улыбки – искренней и белозубой; но сейчас он только скривил губы в горькой усмешке.  
– Правильно, – его голос звучал еле слышно, но твёрдо. – Если бы я остался жив, я бы тебя убил.  
Сколько там ему было: двадцать два или немногим больше? Сейчас он казался взрослее, словно эта ночь прибавила ему десяток лет. Такасуги одобрительно хмыкнул.   
Нужно было довести дело до конца, для них обоих так было бы лучше, но секунды шли, а он всё медлил. Хиджиката тяжело сглотнул, приоткрыл рот, но не смог ничего сказать: жизнь его покидала.   
Такасуги решился.  
Он прикусил губу, потом склонился к Хиджикате и припал окровавленным ртом к его шее, провёл языком, размазывая свою кровь, залечивая следы укуса. Потом сел, поднёс руку ко рту и прокусил вену. Он делал это – жертвовал свою кровь, чтобы спасти человека – во второй раз за всё время с момента обращения. В тот первый раз ничем хорошим это не кончилось. Такасуги надавил Хиджикате под челюстью, принуждая открыть рот, и прижал кровоточащее запястье к его губам.   
Жизнь ничему его не научила.

До рассвета оставалось меньше часа.   
Рана на руке затянулась, Такасуги растёр подсыхающую кровь по коже и встал. Он взял бутылку, разлил вино по бокалам – оно давно остыло, но своих свойств не потеряло – потом вернулся в кровать.  
Кожа Хиджикаты снова приобрела здоровый золотистый оттенок, губы порозовели, и его сердце стучало пусть тихо, но размеренно.  
– Выпей.  
Хиджиката приоткрыл глаза, облизал пересохшие губы, не глядя в его сторону, потом спросил:   
– Зачем?  
– Полезно при кровопотере.  
– Зачем ты оставил меня в живых?  
На этот вопрос ответить было не так просто.   
– Завтра поговорим, – сказал Такасуги, – а сейчас выпей вина, иначе потеряешь сознание.  
Хиджиката поколебался, потом взял бокал, стараясь не соприкоснуться с ним пальцами. Пригубил вина, закашлялся. Такасуги наблюдал за ним, опёршись локтем о подушку; что–то в этом было новое, непривычное – или давно забытое – но интересное.  
– Хочу, чтоб ты знал, – сказал Хиджиката мрачно, – за то, что ты со мной сделал, я тебя убью.  
Вино явно придало ему сил. Такасуги усмехнулся и тоже отпил из бокала. Похоже, в его размеренной, тщательно продуманной жизни появился неожиданный деструктивный элемент.   
Это было странно и, возможно, опасно, и сулило немало проблем в дальнейшем…  
– Хорошо, – сказал он спокойно. – Но для начала давай познакомимся нормально. Меня зовут Шинске, а тебя?   
– Пошёл ты.  
– Интересное имя.  
Это было… весело.


End file.
